


We Are All Mortal

by thelookyouredoingthelookagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Memories, Perfect, Stories of First Kisses, challenge, romantic, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelookyouredoingthelookagain/pseuds/thelookyouredoingthelookagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge leads to John and Sherlock sharing stories of their first kisses. And that leads to something else.</p><p><i>We are all mortal until the first kiss and the second glass of wine.</i><br/>--Eduardo Galeano</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> All works here were produced by two friends in the fandom. One writes as SH and one as John, and we edit together. Our characters are based on the BBC's _Sherlock_ , though we don't mind playing a little loosely with canon and the occasional AU. We have whims and like to follow them. While we like to torture our boys with constant misunderstandings, we know they belong together and we always see to that.
> 
> All posted works are complete, and we hope there will be something for everyone. Please take a look at our other works. Just a note, though, there's pretty much always going to be smut. Sometimes fluff, sometimes angst, but always smut. We can't help it: that's just the way we are.
> 
> We plan to add new work each weekend, so please subscribe.
> 
> We also really appreciate the kudos and comments. They mean a lot -- sometimes they inspire new ideas and works, sometimes they just make us feel all warm inside.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sherlock made two cups of tea and brought them into the sitting room. They'd spend the last few days working on a case and had just returned from watching Lestrade arrest the perpetrators. Sherlock was tired but not too tired to feel quite satisfied.

"Good work, Doctor Watson," he said, raising his mug a little. "An interesting case -- at the beginning I'd never have thought it'd be kids involved, but once the hacking became an issue, I suppose it made sense."

John accepted the tea gratefully and sipped. "It's always sad when kids are involved," he said.

"The only thing sad about it was that their skills will now go to waste," Sherlock said. He took a sip of tea and added, "Idiots."

John nodded as he thought about the kids again. "He said it was all for love -- he kissed her pretty hard before they were taken into custody."

Sherlock laughed a little. "That's what I mean -- idiots. Did you see her face? I think that might have been their first kiss and quite frankly she didn't look too keen. Just as well they won't be seeing each other for a while."

"She was probably shy because of all of the people watching," John pointed out. "It's a bit sad, a tragic first love." He smiled wistfully.

"First kisses are always tragic, John," Sherlock said. "As is first love. And most love, now that I think about it. Don't be such a romantic."

"First kisses are not always tragic!" John took a sip of his tea and tilted his head a bit. "Are you speaking from experience then?"

"Obviously," Sherlock said. "And I'm sure yours was as well." He looked over at John and smiled. "I'm talking about a proper first kiss -- not some silly thing on the playground. One where you really thought 'this is it' and then you kissed and . . . well, you probably wished you were off to prison as an excuse to never have to see the person again. That's how mine was and yours too, if you're honest."

"It was not!" John insisted. "My first kiss -- proper kiss, if you insist, was . . . nice." Interesting might have been a better word but he didn’t want Sherlock pressing him for more. He shrugged and sipped more tea, wondering what they were going to have for dinner. His stomach was grumbling softly. 

"That's a lie," Sherlock said. "Are you hungry? You always seem to lie more when you're hungry."

"I am hungry, but I am not lying," John said. He stood and found the take away menu, not giving Sherlock a choice in what they were ordering. He already knew what Sherlock wanted. He sat back down again to wait for the food. "I'm not lying -- it was fine, nice," he said again. 

"Okay, so John Watson's the only person in the entire world who had a perfect first kiss. If we're called to testify in those kids' case, are you going to bring that up, do you think?" Sherlock laughed a bit to himself and then stood up, taking both their mugs to the kitchen and setting them in the sink. He got out plates and forks and then turned and asked, "Should I open some wine for dinner?"

"Yes," John said. "And I'm not trying to imply it was perfect, exactly, but that's what makes it . . . a perfect memory." He scrunched his nose and sighed. "At the time it was completely . . . embarrassing but now it's kind of sweet. It's a fun story." So much for not pressing for more.

Sherlock opened a bottle of wine and carried it and two glasses back to the sitting room. "Does this mean you're planning on telling it to me?" he said, coming back to retrieve the plates and silverware.

John shrugged. "If you want to hear it," he said. "I won't if you're going to make fun of me." He smiled and lifted one shoulder in a playful shrug. 

"When do I ever make fun of you?" Sherlock said, smiling. "If you tell it to me, are you going to tell it to me honestly -- without any romantic embellishments that you casually add retrospectively?"

"I will tell it how it happened," John said. "But you have to go first." That was the only condition because John was dying to find out about Sherlock's first kiss. He couldn't even imagine it. 

"I'm supposed to tell you about my first kiss?" Sherlock said. He poured out the wine and handed a glass to John. "I don't know . . . it might change how you look at me, especially if you believe that first kisses are perfect. You may lose all the respect you obviously have for me once you hear my tragic story." He took a sip of wine.

John rolled his eyes lightly. "I will not lose the little respect I have for you. I am simply curious. And if you don't share then I don't share." He smiled wider and took a sip of wine. Just then he heard the door and he hurried to get the food, scooping it onto the plates Sherlock had brought out. He lifted his and sat back on the sofa.

Sherlock took a few bites of his food and another sip of wine. "Fine, I'll tell you but only on one condition -- two conditions, I mean. First, you have to then tell me yours and you have to tell it properly so its tragedy is fully revealed. And then, once it's been proven that 100% of the first kiss stories in this flat are pathetic, you have to admit that I was right. You have to say the words 'Sherlock, you were right.' And also give me forty thousand pounds. The money's the third condition I forgot to mention. Okay, those three things -- do you agree or not?"

John laughed and raised his glass in acknowledgement. "Yes, Sherlock, I agree," he said. "Start talking." 


	2. Sherlock's First Kiss

_It might surprise you to know that I did not have my first kiss until I was at university. In school I was . . . not voted Most Popular, shall we say. And besides, Mycroft always seemed to interfere with any friendships I might have been interested in. You may find this hard to believe but he used to be quite . . . domineering. But when I went to university I was free of him and found myself interested in . . . other things besides work._

_I had gone to some party with some girl -- I can't remember her name which is fine as she is irrelevant to the story. What is relevant is that I was entirely too drunk to be making much sense. Which is why, no doubt, I made the decision I did which was to get off with someone I had seen at the library a few days prior._

_His name I do remember._

"His?" John interrupted. He had suspected as much, but it was odd to hear Sherlock confirming it so easily. "Sorry. Go on."

_Essentially as soon as I saw him at the party I ditched the girl and followed him around like a little puppy. It was pathetic but I'm not a liar like some people in this room, so I'm not ashamed to tell it as it was. Basically, if he went to get a drink, I followed him. If he went outside to smoke, I followed him. I believe I may have actually even followed him up to the toilet, standing outside until he finished. The plan that I was wholly committed to was that I would not leave his side until I'd kissed him._

John bit his lip to stifle a smile tugging at his lips. He had to admit it was a bit cute thinking about Sherlock this way, thinking about wanting to kiss his crush instead of dissecting an eyeball or something. 

_This went on for a couple hours actually. I don't really remember much else about the party -- I'm sure there was music and people and whatnot -- but I was focused only on him and my plan. Eventually he turned and said, "What's your name?"_

_I, of course, said "Sherlock."_

_Then he said, "Sherlock, have you been following me around all night?"_

_And I said, "Yes."_

_And then he said, "Do you want to go upstairs to my room?"_

_And I said, "Yes."_

_So upstairs we went. And I will confess that I was quite nervous -- excited too but nervous because I was not unaware that it was unusual to be twenty and have no experience in this department. I let him lead me upstairs._

_Pretty romantic, don't you think? Seems like it's heading to be a perfect first kiss story after all._

_Well, at the time, it did feel quite romantic. Because when we went upstairs, we lay down on his bed next to each other -- quite close, the closest I'd ever been to someone else really, and then he asked me about what I was studying. I told him. And then he asked me about the things I found interesting and I told him and he said I was an interesting person. And then he talked about what he was studying and what he found interesting and, even though I'd chosen him mostly because I fancied the look of him, he was quite interesting too. He was really interesting actually. We talked for a long time. I can remember looking up and seeing the light blue sky of the early morning coming through his window. By then I wasn't really drunk anymore but I felt a bit drunk on love, I guess. It was so easy being with him. It was strange._

This time John did smile at Sherlock. "I don't want to be accused of 'adding silly romanticisms' to my story when you are saying things like 'drunk on love'," he teased. 

"I'm trying to capture what I was feeling at the time, John," Sherlock said. "I am a human, you know."  
  
John rolled his eyes and Sherlock continued.

_And then I think maybe I yawned or something and he said, "You look sleepy." I remember him saying those words because I wondered if he'd only said it because I yawned or if my face actually looked different somehow. Regardless. He said, "You look sleepy. Do you want to just stay here tonight?" And I said, "Okay."_

_And then I knew I was going to get my first kiss._

_He sat up and took off his shirt, but I didn't take anything off. Well, I took off my shoes but nothing else. Then he lay back down and we were kind of facing each other and he put his hand on my arm. He leaned in and then he kissed my mouth -- it was a bit harder than I'd expected but it was just a kiss, a proper kiss. I even kissed him back._

_And then I lay there for a moment and he said, "Are you okay?" And I said, "No" and sat up and the room was spinning a bit. I stood up from the bed and I think he said something else because I remember hearing his voice but I couldn't really make out the words and I didn't say anything back. I couldn't because by then I was sick on his bed and then again on my shoes. And then I turned around and left. I walked home in my socks, with vomit down the front of my shirt. And then I never saw him again._

_The end. Tragic, agreed?_

John thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "That is not tragic, Sherlock. That is . . . embarrassing," he said. "And maybe he was a nice guy that would have helped you clean up and let you stay anyway."

"No, John," Sherlock said, shaking his head. He topped up each of their glasses and took a drink. "No one wants to stay with someone who has just vomited all over their room. I may be ignorant of most rules of etiquette, but even I knew there'd be no more snogging after that. You're right that it's embarrassing -- and I'd better not see anything on the blog about this -- but if you don't think that's a tragic first kiss story, you're crazy." He took another sip of wine and looked over at John. "Your turn."


	3. John's First Kiss

_My first kiss happened when I was in school. There was a lot going on at home with Harry so I spent a lot of time out of the house. Usually I would just stay late and finish my homework so I didn't have to try to concentrate at home with all of the yelling. Anyway, I was in the library one day and I had finished all of my work but I wasn't ready to go home so I moved into one of the corner tables and pulled a magazine out of my backpack. Well, I started reading and then I looked around and saw a table of girls a few aisles away. I recognised them from around school, but I didn't know their names because they were older than me._

_I went back to my magazine but I couldn't stop looking over at them. That was only because one of them wouldn't stop looking at me. I could feel it, you know? Eventually she walked over and sat beside me, leaning in to see what I was reading. She grinned and said "We thought you were looking at porn." Of course my whole face went red because now I felt nervous even though there was nothing to be nervous about. That wasn't what I was doing._

_She continued with, "I told them you were too cute to be a pervert," and she smiled again and I couldn't believe it was happening to me. I mean, at this point I wasn't even captain of the rugby team yet. I was a nobody to this girl._

"You're saying that once you became captain you were a 'somebody'? John Watson, I had no idea you were so shallow," Sherlock said.

"It's simply a true statement. When I became captain of the team everyone knew who I was," John said. He shrugged and continued.

_I got my brain sorted and I figured if she was being serious, I might as well ride it out so I said, "Well, that must be true because a pretty girl like you wouldn't talk to a pervert." She seemed surprised by that, and she looked away for a second. She looked at her friends and they were all watching us. It was a bit unnerving, but I tried to ignore them._

_She cleared her throat and leaned a bit closer and asked me, "What does a pretty girl have to do to get a kiss around here?"_

"She did not!" Sherlock said, laughing. "People say that in films, not in real life!" 

"I know. It was like I was having a dream or something," John said. "Now listen."

_I thought I was going to fall out of my chair but I managed to say, "She just has to ask." But she didn't really ask. She just smiled a bit wider and she leaned in and she kissed me. My brain was shorting out -- there was a pretty, older girl kissing me. I couldn't believe it. When she pulled away from me I heard the whole table giggling, and she stood up and thanked me. When I saw them gathering their things to leave, I stood up quickly and followed her, asking her if she wanted to go out for dinner or coffee or something but they all just giggled even more._

_Apparently they had been playing truth or dare and they had dared her to kiss the next person that came into their area of the library. The only reason she didn't do it as soon as I walked up was because that might have made a lot of noise and the rule was all of the dares had to go unnoticed by the librarian. So there it is. It's a bit funny, isn't it? I didn't think so that day, but it grew on me._

"John, that's not funny at all," Sherlock said. "It's absolutely humiliating. It's even worse than mine -- at least the person I kissed actually wanted to kiss me."

John flushed lightly and took another swig of his wine. "I got my revenge, I suppose. When I became captain and all the girls wanted me, she asked me out again but I blew her off."

"What a bastard," Sherlock said and laughed. He emptied his glass into his mouth and set it on the table.


	4. Sherlock and John's First Kiss

"We've finished the wine," Sherlock said, crossing his legs and slouching a bit in his chair. "And you owe me forty thousand pounds." 

"No. That was only if we were both tragic. We weren't. Just embarrassed," he smiled.

"Semantics," Sherlock said, waving his hand dismissively. "At least admit that neither one was romantic."

"That I can agree with. They were not romantic. But yours was sweet," he smiled, tilting his head a bit. "Is that what turned you away from it all?"

"No," Sherlock said. "I mean, I presume vomit needn't feature in every kissing scenario."

"Did you ever kiss anyone else?" John asked.

"No . . . I never met anyone else I wanted to kiss," Sherlock said. "Until you."

John looked up quickly and tried to figure out if he had heard that correctly. "I have . . . a few different people," he answered as if Sherlock had asked him as well.

"I'm sure you have," Sherlock said. "I'm sure you have." He looked over at John.

Okay, so that's not what Sherlock had asked. He didn't say "And you" -- he said "Until you." The wine must have been stronger than John thought because his brain felt a bit fuzzy. "I-I could kiss more," he said, meeting Sherlock's gaze. "Someone who wants to this time," he smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sherlock mumbled. He shifted a little in his chair. "Are you still a quiet kisser or would your technique now be noticed by librarians?"

"It would be noticed, I think, if the other person was good. I like being . . . vocal." John went to sip more wine before remembering the glass was empty.

"And have you thought about it?" Sherlock asked.

"About what? Getting caught?" John asked.

"About . . . us," Sherlock said.

"Oh." Had he thought about it before? "I am now. Have you?"

"I have," Sherlock said. "I hope that's not a problem."

John shook his head. "It's not a problem. It's. . . a good idea, I think." He licked his lips softly and smiled.

"Do you?" Sherlock asked. "Why? I'm not a popular, older girl, you know."

John smiled. "I'm not captain of the rugby team. Or bothered by vomit," he added teasingly.

"And where do you think this kiss will take place?" Sherlock said. "In a chair, like yours, or on a bed, like mine?"

"Bed's got more room," John murmured.

"Why would we need a lot of room?" Sherlock said.

"Potential," he said simply, flushing lightly.

"Interesting," Sherlock said. "And when were you thinking this might occur?"

"Now. I thought you meant now so I'm thinking about it now," John admitted.

"I see," Sherlock said. He stood up. "Would you like to come into my room with me?"

John stood up and nodded. "I would like that," he murmured.

Sherlock walked into his room. He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. Then he lay down and looked up at John. "Lie down," he said.

John toed his shoes off and climbed on, turning on his side to face him.

Sherlock held John's arm. "I fancied you the first time I saw you. But now I need more than that . . . I had to know -- that you were interesting, which you are, and that I could trust you, which I do." He squeezed his arm. "I've thought about it a lot, John."

John bit his lip. "I've thought about you . . . a few times," he finished lamely. "I mean . . . people say stuff all the time and I couldn't help it. But I want it. I want you," he admitted.

"Okay then," Sherlock said. He leaned in and kissed John's mouth. It was a soft kiss, a bit tentative since it was only the second time in his life he'd done it, but it was a proper kiss. 

John leaned in and pressed his mouth to Sherlock's, moving his lips softly so he could lick out and taste him. It was fantastic. He already started feeling warm.

Sherlock's grip tightened even more on John's arm, pulling him a bit closer. He let his tongue move against John's. It was better than his first kiss -- it was the best kiss in the world.

John hummed softly and licked into Sherlock's mouth. He tasted like wine and a hint of tobacco which made John smile, pressing closer to deepen the kiss.

Sherlock moved his arm to John's back, pulling their bodies closer. All of this was new now. His other hand moved to the back of John's head, gripping his hair. Suddenly Sherlock's whole body went hot and he pushed himself even closer to John, still kissing him.

As the kiss got hotter and heavier, John pushed his hand into Sherlock's shirt, feeling his smooth, warm skin. He splayed his fingers, hand flat against Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock followed John's lead and slipped his hand under John's jumper. The skin of his back was warm and Sherlock wanted to touch more. He tugged at his jumper, trying to lift it over John's head. He didn't want to stop kissing, though, but he eventually pulled away and then looked at John. "Okay?" he asked quietly as he moved to start unbuttoning his own shirt.

John nodded, pulling his jumper and undershirt over his head before watching Sherlock rid himself of his own shirt. John let his eyes wander over Sherlock's chest before reaching out to touch him again.

Sherlock reached out and pressed his palm to John's chest before moving it across the skin. He leaned in and kissed him, letting his hand cover John's whole chest before moving slowly to his abdomen and gripping the waistband of his trousers. The kissing was good -- it actually surprised Sherlock just how good it was -- but the touching and kissing was even better.

John moaned softly and arched into his hands -- he always loved Sherlock's hands -- and he wrapped his own around him to bring Sherlock closer.

"John, I --" Sherlock said, looking quickly to meet his eyes. "-- I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing." He dropped his head and just pressed his lips against John's neck.

"What do you want to do?" John asked softly, working open Sherlock's trousers and palming softly.

"Not stop," Sherlock said. He moved his hips at John's touch and opened John's jeans, trying to tug them down.

John shifted to help him, tugging at Sherlock's as well. "I don't want to stop either," he said.

Sherlock pulled back and then took off the rest of his own clothes. This was happening -- he wanted this to happen. He had thought about it before, but never thought John would be interested. He reached over to help John get his clothes off and then he leaned over him, moving his body onto John's. He'd never touched someone like this, and it was good. He wished they had done this that first day. He kissed John's mouth hard, biting softly at his bottom lip.

John responded to his eager kiss by pressing up more, rolling against his body. "How far do you want to go?"

Sherlock looked down at John. "We're nude and I'm on top of you," he said, smiling. "Shall we just see where that takes us?"

John grinned. "Okay," he said before leaning up to kiss Sherlock hard again.

Sherlock kissed John back. He tasted so good -- Sherlock had suspected it but now he knew. He trailed his mouth down to John's neck again, sucking the skin there. His hand moved down John's body, lightly tickling his sides before moving between them to hold both their cocks together. Sherlock rolled his hips and closed his eyes to the pleasure.

John squirmed when Sherlock tickled him and then kissed his mouth again, groaning when he felt their cocks sliding together in Sherlock's hand. He tugged Sherlock's hair to expose his neck, kissing and sucking his skin. He tasted salty from the sweat and heat.

Sherlock made a small moan, deep in his throat, and he suddenly knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He moved to John's side, pulling him so they were facing each other, and then he grabbed John's hand, wrapping it and his own around his cock. "Do it to me, John," he said, looking up at him. "Please . . ."

John nodded. He gripped Sherlock, stroking him as he kissed his mouth hard again.

Sherlock moved his hand to John's chest, pressing hard against it. He squeezed shut his eyes and mumbled something. For a moment, he thought he was in pain but he wasn't -- he was coming into John's hand. He could barely breathe, but it felt so good.

John stroked Sherlock through his orgasm and then, when it was over, reached down to touch himself. He closed his eyes as he stroked, imagining Sherlock's touch.  
  
Sherlock reached over and held his hand over John's until John came as well. Then Sherlock slid his messy hand around John's back, pulling their bodies together. "God, John," he said softly. "That felt good."

John nodded, breathing in Sherlock's scent with every breath. "Fantastic," he murmured.

"There's a tiny bit of me that thinks my heart might explode, but I'm fairly certain there will be no vomiting," Sherlock panted, putting a little kiss on John's forehead. Then he reached down and held onto one of John's hands. "How do you rate that one?" he asked. "I mean, for a first kiss, was it all right?"

John squeezed his hand. "It was perfect," he said.

"I'm glad," Sherlock said. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his fingers mindlessly over his chest. "Do you think you'll still go out looking for new people to kiss?" he asked quietly.

"No," he said. "I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Good," Sherlock said. He looked up at John. "I suppose you think you're quite clever, now, right?"

John tilted his head. "And why's that?" he asked.

"Because you've just proven that not all first kisses are tragic," Sherlock said. 

John grinned. "I have, haven't I?"

"You definitely have," Sherlock said and kissed him once more.


End file.
